Lucifer and His Creator
by ashangel101010
Summary: This is Kajz Dox's POV on his newborn son, Brainiac Five. He wishes to save his son from a horrible fate, but cannot stop what is meant to happen.


Lucifer and His Creator

Suggested Themes:

Main Theme- Lullaby (Goodnight my Angel) by Billy Joel

_"Good night my angel time to close your eyes"_ My son, Querl Dox, is just a week old and he is absolutely beautiful. He has a cherub green face with my purple eyes and wheat-colored hair, he unfortunately inherit the rest of his features from his _**Mother**_.

"_And save these questions for another day" _I hated his Mother now and myself for honestly believing that she fucking loved me. It took me right after he was born that the government finally told me of their intentions, they intend to make him into Brainiac Five. It turned out my beloved "wife" didn't even told me she was Brainiac Four, every four generations Coluns are allowed to be organic and free from the technologic disease.

"_I think I know what you've been asking me"_ Now my beautiful healthy baby boy gets to be turned into one of those drones, slowly though. At the age of six he gets to have brain surgery where they'll place a chip of everything Brainiac in him and it will grow along with him, he'll be completely like them by the age of nineteen. On this planet the government gets to decided what happens to the child, not the fucking parents!

"_I think you know what I've been trying to say" _I just learned that she never loved me; the government used me to be the one to conceive the next Brainiac. He's a fucking God in their eyes, now since he'll inherit his Father's twelfth level intelligence. They'll monitor him every fucking day of his life; he's nothing more than a tool to them.

"_I promised I would never leave you" _We both have something else in common now since we're both nothing, but tools in the government's soulless eyes. His life was already decided for him, and he never stood a fucking chance. He's just like me everything was decided for me until up to this point, but unlike me I have a choice now.

"_And you should always know" _I hope to whatever celestial figure that he has my personality, instead of his conniving harlequin Mother's personality. Sure I have no social skills and tend to be crudely blunt with people, especially with women and I usually get slapped for it. My best friend, Pulsar Stargrave, told me I'm as cold as Batman.

"_Where ever you may go" _Speaking of Pulsar he's on Earth in New Metropolis as a bounty hunter/school teacher, maybe I should give him a call before I leave. I should have listen to him, especially about Dox. Funny thing is I don't even really know her first name, and like I care now.

"_No matter where you are"_ I'm going to the planet Cain, where my great-father in-law rules. Vril Dox II is Brainy's great-grandfather on his Mother's twisted side of the family; he was the one who painfully removed his technologic disease and rebelled against the government. I get to live with him for some time and be his personal consort, or his sex toy as it seems.

"_I never will be far away"_ He is a very handsome man like a male version of the harlot I used to call my wife, except he's far more exquisite. He has dirty-blond hair with white eyes, it literally makes him look blind but he has the most perfect vision I ever came across off. He was the leader of a group called L.E.G.I.O.N. (Licensed Extra-Governmental Interstellar Operatives Network) He established it in the 20th century; since we Coluns are immortal it was understandable.

"_Good night my angel now it's time to sleep"_ Most of his friends are dead or abandon him, so he has droids to make up the rest of his group. I know he's pretty lonely, but it seems like he needs sex like every other person. I get to provide it to him until I decide to leave the planet when I finished plotting an adventure for my beloved son.

"_And still so many things I want to say" _As soon as I "figured" myself out on Cain; I'll leave and explore various planets that pique my interests. I will then record and document those planets, for a book my son could use if he happens to explore them. That way he'll have his own _riddle_ to solve.

"_Remember all the songs you sang for me"_ Speaking of a riddle, it reminds me of the Riddler he was one of Batman's many archenemies. I used the term "was" because he and Batman are dead; one died naturally the other unfortunately not so much. I actually came up with a riddle everyone could relate too.

"_When we went sailing on an emerald bay" _What makes people kill each other and themselves? What hurts the most and drive people to the brink of insanity? There is only one simple answer to this.

"_And like a boat out on the ocean" _Can't figure it out? It's love, the thing that commits to do horrible acts. That caused me to leave my son in the care of his Mother.

"_I'm rocking you to sleep"_ Why leave my son in the care of his harlot of a Mother? I only did that because the places where I'm heading are far too dangerous for a baby. Besides he'll be treated like royalty here, just like his Mother.

"_The water's dark and deep"_ I pray he won't be all alone; hopefully they'll be someone like Pulsar on this planet. Pulsar is so sweet and adventurous, but loves to be the maverick of our relationship. He got us into so much trouble when we were little; he was the one who got punished the most.

"_Inside this ancient heart"_ At least I now know that Pulsar is living a happy life, probably filled with sex and adventure. We took each other's innocence, to signal our eternal bond as friends. Yet he always looks at me in a weird way, like he wants to tell me something but can't.

"_You'll always be a part of me"_ We did everything together, like sleeping and eating together. His parents were executed for treason in a public execution; he was only four at the time. Ironically enough Brainiac Four's parents were found murdered that day, and were sent to live in the orphanage with me.

"_Do do do do..."_ My parents died by killing each other with a virus, they made a suicide pact with each other. They wanted a girl to replace their daughter who drowned to death, but instead they got me a boy. The day after I was born they left a note explaining why they're going to kill themselves; they did it in my room by uploading a virus into their main frame.

"_Goodnight my angel now it's time to dream"_ I had to kill someone tonight and secretly dragged his body back to Querl's room, almost like a reenactment of my parents. I had to perform some facial surgery and changed his outfit into the suit I wore to my wedding. I had to check if the noose was good enough to hold a body up for a day or two.

"_And dream how wonderful your life will be" _I made sure Querl was sound asleep in his crib, before I hung the body. Of course they could use DNA testing to see if it's really me, but why waste their resources on someone who was scheduled to die? They have something to tell Querl now.

"_Someday your child may cry and if you sing this lullaby"_ I always had hoped that one day an heir of mine might bring back the Teen Titans or the Justice League. I hope he does, or at least does something he was happy with. If he becomes a superhero I hope he doesn't join some wannabe version of the two teams.

"_Then in your heart there will always be a part of me"_ I just wish that he had the ability to tell if he's going to be used. Just like in another six years and his life will end permanently. That makes me want to die, just to stop the oncoming pain.

"_Someday we'll all be gone"_ He'll suffer so much, but I won't be there to stop it. If he ever leaves the planet Vril will tell I and I can watch over him. I can be like his guardian angel, Superman, Batman, or just his Father. I could never be his hero though because I committed so many crimes that I do not regret.

"_But lullabies go on and on"_ I have to leave him now, or else I'll never be free. I was just in my own world not noticing what reality had in stores for me. Someday I'll have to pay for crimes, hopefully by my son's own hands.

"_They never die that's how you and I will be"_ I love you so much Querl, more than anyone in the universe. That's why I'm leaving you here; it will ensure your survival. One day we'll meet again and I can smile again.


End file.
